


Suki

by Annuska



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annuska/pseuds/Annuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess let her breath out softly, hooves resting on her lap as she stared off at the sky. What was she doing? It wasn’t something she had put much thought into; it simply seemed befitting at that moment to sit down and be snowed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suki

“Is this seat taken?”

Twilight Sparkle lifted her eyes to see Rarity standing over her, parasol in hoof, smile on her face. She moved over, allowing Rarity space to sit on the bench beside her, but Rarity set herself down close enough to Twilight to allow enough space on her other side for another pony entirely.

“Whatever are you doing sitting out in the snow like this, Twilight?”

The princess let her breath out softly, hooves resting on her lap as she stared off at the sky. What _was_ she doing? It wasn’t something she had put much thought into; it simply seemed befitting at that moment to sit down and be snowed on.

“Collecting snowflakes,” she responded, brushing a hoof across the snowy fringe of her mane.

Rarity giggled. “It seems a frigid hobby, darling.”

Twilight smiled.

“I walked by here on the way home from Sugar Cube Corner without thinking,” she admitted, glancing to the uncomfortably empty space just to the side of them. A patch of what had been grass and flowers before the Autumn Wrap Up rested on the ground, surrounded by stone in an unusual outline, like that of the shade beneath a tree. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and glanced at Rarity, who gave her a sympathetic look.

“Acclimating to a new home is no easy task.”

“Especially when your old one was so full of fond memories,” Twilight sighed. “And good books.”

“The castle _is_ stunning, Twilight,” Rarity said slowly, “but not quite as cosy as the library was, I admit. Why, it seems only yesterday Applejack and I had our first sleepover there with you.”

A giggle escaped Twilight as she thought back on it, but she quickly became sombre again. Rarity moved her hoof down to Twilight’s, holding it comfortingly as she leaned closer to cuddle her dear friend.

“We’re all here for you, darling. That means we’re here to soothe you, and to help you make memories just as fond in your new adobe. It _is_ rather new, and new can be frightening, but you yourself were the one to encourage the rest of us of little faith to relinquish our Elements when _we_ were afraid of something new. You don’t have to face it by yourself.”

The seamstress lifted her head to plant a kiss on Twilight’s cheek before she became comfortable in the cuddle again. A slow warmth filled the princess’s chest, and somehow, looking at the empty space where her beloved home had once stood didn’t _feel_ so empty to her anymore.

“And of course we’ll all get you a plethora of books for Hearth’s Warming, dear,” Rarity added with a giggle. “Oops! I’ve ruined the surprise. Don’t tell anypony else.”

Twilight laughed, settling down against Rarity contentedly.

She couldn’t feel empty with such loving friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Suki by Dreams Come True.


End file.
